Many Will Enter, Few Will Win
by MikaylaLeighR5
Summary: Five girls are best friends. So when they join up in L.A. what will happen with four boys, the past coming up, and a problem for one of the friends?
1. Chapter 1

So I decided I wanted to host an OC contest for my new BTR story. I havent decided on a title, so if you could suggest some, that'd be great. It's about four girls who grew up together but each moved away and now they're back together in L.A. to form a band.

**This is what you need-**

**Name: (full name with middle)**

**Nickname:**

**Age: (with bday)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**About her:**

**Talent:**

**Style:**

**BTR Boy: Logan, Carlos, or James**

**Other Info:**

**_And this is my info(:_**

**_Name: (full name with middle) Avalynn Ivy Venom_**

**_Nickname: Ava, Lynn, Ivy_**

**_Age: (with bday) 16 April 29_**

**_Appearance: black hair that is all the way down to her bust with a silver streak in it, usually up in a clip or straightened or to the side in a ponytail, very tan, 5'7'' with an atheltic body from sports, her eyes are really unique, they're silver with lavender ring around them. They're not contacts, and she has a pretty face_**

**_Personality: Ava is sweet, loving, smart, can be very sarcastic, very protective of friends, and sometimes really shy. She is wild and crazy around her friends. She is very open to people_**

**_Hobbies: photography, dancing, singing, hanging with friends, and family, and swimming_**

**_Likes: Criminal Minds, knowledge, music, her family(:_**

**_Dislikes: school, wanna be's, anyone who leaves their friends because thats what the crowd is doing_**

**_About her: Ava is a hot walker for horses which means she walks horses after their exercises. She also trains several horses. Ava lives with a mom and dad who both have HIV positive, but luckily she doesnt have it. She is always careful around people, and always open to people because she has an extended family. (An uncle who has AIDS and is gay, another uncle is straight but a filmmaker, and two aunts (gay) ) SHe loves her family so much, and would do anything for them. She's played soccer all her life, and her family is always there for her. She isnt one to judge because she doesnt want people to judge her or her family. She doesnt really date because she hasnt found the right guy._**

**_Talent(Singer/Dancer/Actress, etc): Dancer and photographer_**

**_Style:she wears tank tops alot, denium shorts, and flip flops, lots of rubber bracelets, and an anklet, loves torn jeans when she is in the mood for it, if she needs to, she'll wear dresses and skirts_**

**_BTR Boy: Kendall_**

**_Other Info: She is afraid of needles cause of her family._**


	2. About Contest!

**Authors note: Okay! Contest is closed(: So my sister, Shelby, is gonna help me choose three winners. We're gonna divide into groups by the boy you've chosen: Carlos, James, and Logan. Then I'll post the winners up later today, along with the first chapter most likely. So please be patient with me. My school comes first to everything, so that's why it'll take me like FOREVER to update but jus leave me a message if you wanna help me along. I already know my sisters will be on my butt.****OH! And to everyone who's saying stuff about my eyes (you know who you are) they're REAL! The eyes for my character are REAL! I have them. **


	3. WINNERS!

**Drum roll please!**

**The winners are for**

**Logan's girlfriend- midnight knightress and her character Maxine Skylar Moon.**

**Carlos's girlfriend- DemiLenaJonasBTR and her character Erika Noelle Collins**

**James's girlfriend-Takeo-chan and her character Arya Shay Doman.**

**And cause I felt really bad for everyone who entered, I decided to add a few more characters-**

**Ava's best friend- Nobody Else Just Me and her character Charloette Seth Matthews.**

**Congratulations to these people. It was really hard to pick people, and I thank everyone for entering this contest. If you're one of the winners, I'll probably send you a message with some of the questions I'll need answered. If ya'll would also like to help with anything in the story, I'd be glad for your opinions. I'm starting the first chapter as soon as this is posted, so look out for it!**


	4. Beginning & Remembering 1

I kissed my black mustang horse, Arabian Knight, on his nose and he nickered quietly. Today was the day. Today I was leaving my life behind on the farm I've lived on since I was 9, and going to L.A. The only good thing about moving is that I get to be with my best friends again.

"Avalynn Ivy! We have to get going!" I heard my mom yell from the driveway. I ran my hand through his mane, and stepped out of the stable. I hugged my uncles and aunts before waving and getting in the car. I turned around and watched as my beautiful country home disappeared. Soon enough we were on the plane and our way to L.A.

As I sat on the plane listening to my music, I thought about my five best friends from New York. I could remember the day we all split up because of our parents. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_I could feel the tears running down my face as I hugged my friends. "Promise to call and write" Maxine, my childhood friend, told me. "All of ya'll do the same" I said in a quiet voice. Arya threw her arms around me dramatically, and squeezed me tightly. "Oh what am I gonna do without you Ava? You always got us out of trouble!" she cried. I giggled. "Yeah trouble that Erika got us into" Charloette concluded. We all laughed, while Erika just shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I can't believe we're leaving this place" Erika said, looking up at the apartment building we've all lived in since we were in diapers. I nodded, and blinked the tears away. "Erika!" "Charlie!" "Arya" "Avalynn" "Maxine!" our parents called. I held out my fist and the others quickly did the same. We all quickly stacked them together, mine on bottom followed by Erika, Arya, Charloette, and Maxine's on top. I smiled and we started our handshake._

"_Be so unpredictable that you will forever be predictable" Erika_

"_together forever. Nothing can or will tear us apart" Charlie_

"_Live, laugh, love, but most importantly create havoc!" Arya_

"_Never look back, never say no, never regret, and never let go" Maxine and me_

_We bumped fist, then went to our respected parents. I got in the car, and waved to my friends. _

_End Flashback!_

I bolted up, and felt my eyes. I wasn't surprised that they were wet. I quickly wiped my eyes, and looked at my parents, and couldn't help but smile. They were sleeping on each other, and smiling. _'Even after everything, they make each day worth living for'_ I thought. After several hours of listening to music, writing, messing with my laptop and beating my dad in Texas Hold Em, the seatbelt sign came on.

"This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, and push up your tray. We will be landing shortly" the voice said. I smiled and did as the captain ordered.

I put everything away, and sat up straighter as the plane came to a bumpy landing. I practically ran off the plane, and to the baggage claim. My parents followed at a much more reasonable place, and soon enough we had our suitcases, and was out in the sunny L.A. air. I grabbed my camera out of my carry on, and took pictures of several different things, including my parents, and me. I smiled as my dad brought around the car that was ours.

"Ready Ava?" my mom asked, as we put our suitcases in the trunk. I looked up at the sky, squinting slightly, and closed my eyes.

"More than ever mom. More than ever" I said as I got into the back. I was now 30 minutes away from being reunited with my best friends, and from the best idea that my parents had!


	5. Reunion! 2

**Authors note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I dont own BTR! I own my character, my plot, and Maxine, Arya, Erika, and Charloette belong to the amazing four people who allowed me to use their character for my story. (: Thanks to everyone who is reading this! R & R!**

I walked into the Palm Woods lobby with my two suitcases trailing behind me, behind my parents, looking all around. I grabbed my camera and took a couple of pictures.

"Still attached to that camera I see Ava Ivy" came a voice. I spun around and saw a girl with long brown hair that was in two tight braids, caramel eyes, and she was in Bermuda shorts, a tank top, and gold sandals.

"Erika!" I cried, and we rushed forward to meet in a tight hug. I pulled away, and smiled.

"Look at you! You're tan! And tall!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"And you're tall, lean and I suppose still mean. A great fighting machine" she said, giggling. I laughed with her.

"So are any of the girls here yet? Or are we the first ones like always?" I asked. She smiled.

"First ones. Duh! I mean when were the others EVER early? I think the last time one of them beat us, was when there was a sale at the mall, and Arya was there like at opening" she told me.

I smiled, and we linked arms and walked over to my parents. They hugged Erika hello, then after giving me a key, left to go enjoy Erika's parents presence. "Can you believe they trust us to stay together in one room?" I asked, smiling as Erika grabber her suitcases. She snorted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's gotta be a twist somewhere in there Ava" Erika said as we climbed into the elevator. We kept talking about our lives as we found our room. I opened the door to 4L and smiled at what I saw. There was the opening and then you turn to the left and see a medium size kitchen, and straight ahead is the huge living room. From the door, you walk about 10 paces and then there's a bedroom that we already decided that was going to be mine and Maxine's room, because I'm the only one who managed to share a room with her. There was a bathroom in the room, so we wouldn't have to fight with the other three. Five paces outside the room in the same direction, there was another room that had three beds, and that'd be the other three rooms. Erika picked a bed, and set her stuff down.

I smiled, and went out into the living room and sat down. "You seriously just gonna sit there while we're in L.A.?" Erika asked, standing over me. I shrugged. "I'm gonna be nice and wait for the others" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. we flicked through the channels for a bit, then the door slammed open. We both jumped to our feet, and Erika shrieked. Standing in our doorway was a tallish girl with straight black hair and a red streak through it in a high ponytail, wearing skinny jeans and a tank top and high tops.

"Arya!" we screamed, and rushed over to her. We tackled her into a hug and she laughed while hugging us back. We pulled away and Erika and Arya started talking a mile a minute. I laughed, and saw my camera. I grabbed it then took a picture of the two of them.

"Get my good side Lynn!" Arya exclaimed. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "So you gonna show me my room or what?" she asked. I looked at Erika, and she nodded. They went to their room to set her stuff down. I looked out the window and smiled as I saw a lot of teens around the pool. I looked over at the chairs and my eyes landed on a group of boys lounging around. One was reading a book, one was tanning, one had a helmet on and was looking through a magazine, and the last one had sunglasses on, and was lounging.

"Ivy!"a voice cried. I spun on my heel, and saw my closest friend, Maxine, with our other friend, Charloette. Maxine was in black shorts and a tank top with black flats, while Charloette was in a red skirt, and a short sleeved hoodie and black converse.

"Maxxie! Charlie!" I cried, and ran to them, and jumped on Maxine. I let go of her, and looked at her hair.

"Max! your hair! It's black!" I exclaimed as I looked them over. Charloette still had her dark brown hair but now it framed her face.

"I think age went well with you Ava. You're hair grew to border your face, and now the black doesn't clash with your skin. Also the silver ring thinned around your eyes. I only have one word Ava. And that's HOT!" Charloette explained. I giggled, and grabbed my camera, and took a picture of us three. Erika, and Arya joined us soon, and we all unpacked.

* * *

FF 1 hour

"Ready?" Max asked. I slipped on my sunglasses over my eyes, and nodded.

"Ready!" the four of us agreed, then linked arms and walked into the pool area. We found five seats together, and sat down.

"Welcome to L.A. girls! Sun, soon to be surf, and" I paused as I watched the cutie from earlier walk by.

"boys!" the other four exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. We lounged and got to talking about our lives. Arya told us about her family, and her brother. Charloette explained to us how she learned to play piano, and play football. Erika told us about being a lot closer to her family. Maxine told us how her parents finally legalized the divorce, and how she got into horseback riding. And I told them how I was still clean from the disease, and how I was doing with competing on my horses.

"This is what I love about ya'll. No matter how far apart we are, we still have endless things to talk about. And we've never forgotten our lives together" Arya said. I smiled and looked at her.

I leaned back and soaked up the sun, loving the fact that I was with my best friends, in the city where dreams come true.


	6. Maxine's story & the reason 3

**Author's note: HEYA! Sorry, i thought i was gonna get this chapter saturday, but i ended up spending time with my friend, so i continued it little by little, and finally finished this morning when we woke up. (: I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now(: So R & R!**

I stood up from the lounge chair, and lifted up my sunglasses. "So two days, how does my tan look?" Erika asked me. I smiled.

"Very nice Eri Nellie. Totally California" I replied, and slipped on my flip flops. She playfully glared at me, and I flashed her a smile.

"Going back to the room?" Charlie asked, removing her sunglasses, and sitting up. I nodded, and moved from the chair to get my bag, but as I was bending down, someone ran into me, and I went flying.

Straight into the Palm Woods Pool.

I quickly pushed off from the bottom of the pool, and soon surfaced, sputtering out water and treading water. I moved my wet bangs away from eyes and glared up at the boy who had pushed me in. it turned out to be the blonde cutie from earlier. He held out his hand, and I huffed, but gratefully took it. He pulled me out, and I stood dripping wet in front of him and my friends. Max handed me a towel, slightly glaring at the blonde, while the other three were trying to hide their laughter.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized to me. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Let's go you three" Maxine told Erika, Charloette and Arya. I gave her a look as her attitude changed drastically. We walked up to the room, with me having a trail of water after me.

"I'm gonna change" I told my sisters, as I walked to mine and Maxine's room. I grabbed soccer shorts, and a tank top. I went, dried off and changed. When I came out into the bedroom, I saw Max sitting on her bed, with her guitar in her lap, and she was slightly strumming. I cocked my head to the side, and went and sat next to her.

"So….." I trailed off. She looked at me, and continued to strum away. "Max, whats up with you? If looks could kill, the cutie would be ten feet under" I blurted out. She looked up, and gave me a confused look.

"Isn't it six feet under?" Max asked, the corners of her mouth turning up.

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point Maxxie"

She sighed and gently set the guitar down, and looked at me.

"Ava….you know I told you the divorce was finalized and everything was great?" she asked. I nodded, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "Everything isn't fine Ava. At first it was horrible because I couldn't figure out why **he** would do that to my mom. But then after everything had settled down, and my dad told me that I would be able to further my music career if I lived with him, but I couldn't just abandon my mom. He was the one who had an…an…an affair!" she cried, and I saw the tears spill over in her eyes.

"Oh Maxxie" I voiced.

"And now my mom is working two full jobs just to support me and her. I'm in L.A. with dreams as large as this city, and there isn't a single chance I get to live any of those dreams" she concluded. I looked at her, and my heart immediately went out to her. She was my first friend in New York.

"So when it comes to guys, I'm guarded because I don't trust them anymore" she told me. I then hugged her tightly.

"Oh Max. Why didn't you tell any of us? You know we would've hopped on the first plane to Louisiana, or begged our parents to get you to come visit us." I told her. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I felt her shrug.

I ended the hug, and picked up her guitar for her. "This is beautiful Maxxie. Where did you get it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"My mom got it for me after the divorce with some of the money she got" she explained as she tokk it from me.

"What were you playing earlier?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Just something I wrote" she mumbled. A smile formed on my lips.

"I'll be back" I said, then ran out of the room. "Girls!"

They all looked at me, and waited. "Do you all know why we're actually here?" I asked quietly. They all shared a look.

"We're gonna help with Maxxie's dream? Right?" Arya asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm kinda surprised our parents let us do it, but if it's for Max, there's no doubt we're gonna do everything in our power to make sure it happens" Charloette said. Erika nodded in agreement. I smiled at my best friends.

"So are we gonna tell her?" Erika asked. I nodded, and we walked into her room.

"Maxxie! Put down the guitar" Arya cried. She looked at us, but did as Arya told us. I smirked.

"So, you know how you said you couldn't live any of your dreams because of money?" I asked. She slightly nodded.

"You know we didn't pick L.A. just for the sun and surf" Erika told her. She looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"We're here because of you Maxine! All of our parents agreed to it over the phone, and soon we were talking about it, and we decided 'what the hell?'. So here we are lovely. We've all helped each other at one point, and now its your turn" i explained.

"What?" Max asked, still confused.

"Your dream? Of being famous, along with Arya's dream. It's gonna happen Maxine. The whole point of us being in L.A. for 'vacation' is to help you" Charloette said. Maxine looked at us, then shrieked out of happiness. She launched herself at us, and we had a group hug, smiling and laughing.

I pulled away and grabbed my camera, setting it up, and hitting the timer button and stood next to my best friends. "Say L.A.!" Arya cried. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Maxine, and Charloette, and we all smiled as the flash went off.

"So play us the tune Maxine" I said. We all sat together in our room, and listened to the tune. I then got an inspiration for a song, so I dived for my song book, and began writing. The other four shook their heads, and began talking.

"So this is it. We're actually gonna get a chance to do this" Max said. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Yup. This is our summer" I smiled.


	7. This is Our Song & Meeting the boys4

**Author's Note: I dont own BTR but i wish i did or the four OCs Maxine, Charloette, Erika, and Arya or Camp Rock 2. I own the plot and my OC, and the most amazing smoothie i am drinking right now(: Thanks to midnight knightress for helping out with this chapter(: Working on chap. 5. If you have any ideas. tell me(: R & R please!**

I looked down at the song I had written.

"Watcha working on?" Max came over, and sat next to me at a little table in the lobby.

"A song" I replied, smiling. She took the notebook away from, and I giggled.

"_This is our song that's all that matter cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song"_

She sang, and I smiled. "This is really good Ivy, and-" I cut her off

"It's our song. This is about us Maxine. All five of us" I told her. She smiled, and nodded. All of the sudden, we see Erika fly by us with Arya right behind her.

"Eri Nellie! Give me back my sketch book!" Arya called out. Erika was laughing like a madman, and I couldn't help but join along.

"Should we help her?" Max asked. I shrugged, and we shared a look. "You grab the sketchbook, I'll push" she suggested. I gave an evil smile, and nodded. I grabbed my notebook, and we ran after them.

We ran out to the pool, and saw Erika, and Arya with a chair in between them. And on that chair was the boy who was reading a magazine, and had really nice brunette hair. I laughed as I watched him watch Arya and Erika. I snuck behind Erika, and snatched the sketch book out of her hands. She spun around and I went to the edge of the pool, then ducked as they both came for me. Maxine then came behind them, and pushed them in.

I laughed as they surfaced.

"What the heck?" Arya screamed. I smiled, and wiggled my fingers at them. "At least your sketchbook isn't ruined" I told her. She glared, but sighed.

"Come on Ava, let's get back to the room, so we can work on that song of yours" Max said, smirking at her friends. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

FF a couple of days

I rested my feet on the fire pit since it was chilly for an L.A. night. I had my notebook in my lap with my pen tapping against it.

Arya was at the end with her sketchbook, and pencil in her hand, sketching away. Charloette was next to her, and had a book and was reading it. I was next with Erika next to me, with her head leant back, resting. Maxine was at the other end and she had her guitar strumming the chords for the song I had written.

I looked at my four friends, and smiled at Max. she caught my look, and nodded, switching to the very beginning of the song. I opened my mouth, and started to sing.

_So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

Max joined in with her voice mixing with mine. The other three put what they were doing down, and looked at us.

_This is our song that's all that matter cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song_

Charloette looked at the song, and smiled.

_And grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
Cause we all need a song  
When we weary and tired  
We'll sit here together and sing it out loud_

Maxine, Arya and I joined Charloette on the next verse clapping and standing up, and I looked at Erika.

_This is our song that's all that matter cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer and this is our song  
This is our song,  
this is our song,  
This is our song_

I sighed and started the next verse.

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

Maxine joined me next.

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

I took another look at Erika, and she smiled, opening her mouth to sing.

_And Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

The other two joined us.

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

We all joined together and Maxine was still rocking out on guitar.

_This is our song that's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer (Our summer)_

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song

I sang the last line.

_This is our song!_

Everyone at the pool started clapping, and we smiled, and sat back down. I saw the boys coming our way, and smiled at the cutie.

"Cuties, two o'clock" Arya muttered under her breathe. I smiled and giggled. Maxine sighed and I immediately felt bad. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Hi we just wanted to welcome you to the palm woods, and say that was a really good song" the blonde cutie said, smiling at my direction.

"Thanks. I'm Avalynn Venom, but my friends call me Ava-" I cut off by Erika. "Or Ivy" I looked at her and shook my head, smiling.

"These four are my best friends Arya Doman" she waved, and went back to her sketch.

"Charloette Matthews" she smiled and gave the peace sign.

"Erika Collins" she gave a greeting.

"And Maxine Moon" I introduced. Max gave them a stony look, and grabbed her guitar and walked off. I winced.

"Sorry about her" Arya said, standing up. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Its fine. I'm Kendall Knight" the cutie said.

"I'm James Diamond" the brunette that was between Erika and Arya in their fight over the sketch book. He gave Arya a wink, and flirty smile.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you" he said nicely. I smiled at him.

"And I'm Carlos Garcia! Have you ever been on a shopping cart slingshot?" the one with the helmet asked excitedly. I giggled.

Charloette and Erika smiled, but shook their heads. "No we've tried rollerblading down staircases and playing dodge ball with coconuts though. It's really fun!" Charloette said. I smiled, and looked at my friends, and the boys.

Then I looked up at the hotel, and I could see Maxine looking out. I gave her a soft smile, and she smiled back at me.

'_It seems like we're finally living good in L.A.'_


	8. PARTY! & Ava burden 5

I heard at Arya and Erika fighting over the bathroom in their room. I smiled, and looked through the pictures on my camera. I had taken over 500 pictures in the last week. Some of my friends, and some of L.A. Maxine came out and told me the bathroom was free, so I walked to our room, and grabbed my outfit.

I took a quick shower, and dried my hair while I did my make up. Tonight the boys had invited us to a 'get together' at their apartment. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into the bedroom. I saw the dresser mirror and smiled.

Even though the boys had only known us for three days, they had become our four first friends here. They had taken it upon themselves to show us L.A., and one day we went to the mall, and there was a photo booth, and of course we couldn't just pass it up, so we all took pictures. The one I had stuck to my mirror was the one I loved the most. The top picture was the girls and me, the one under that was the boys, then it had Kendall and me for the third one making funny faces, and the last one had me smiling and Kendall kissing my cheek. We all had several dozen of them.

I then walked to my dress, and slipped it on. The red dress had a sweetheart top, and went to a little about my knees. I slipped on my black flats with a gray bow on top of it, and my peace sign necklace. I then dug through my drawers to find the one jewelry piece that meant the world to me. I finally found it and slipped the bracelet on.

I did my hair curly, and smiled at the reflection.

"Avalynn Ivy Venom! Hurry your butt up!" Arya yelled. I rolled my eyes, and walked out to the bedroom. Maxine whistled sharply and I laughed.

"Shut up Maxxie!" I cried, and looked over my friends. Arya was in black skinny jeans with a green top, Eiffel tower earrings, high heeled converse, and bracelets. Her hair was down, but wavy. All in all, a very Arya outfit. Maxine was in a puffy skirt that was black with red at the bottom, and a red tank top with a leather jacket over that. She donned her feet with black converse. Her hair was straight. Charloette was in skinnies that were gray, and a stripped shirt. She had boots on, and her hair was in a low side ponytail. Erika had dark blue shorts, and a baggy, loose top with converse on. Her hair was in her signature braids, and she had her charm on.

"Ready to party?" I asked. They smiled and nodded. We left the room and walked down to the pool. We walked out and everyone was dancing and having fun. James met us first and extended his hand to Arya. I smiled at her and shook my head, as they went off to dance.

They've been flirting too much, and you could tell we were getting sick of it.

Carlos found us next and took Charloette and Erika to the dance floor, so me and Maxine stood together and looked around.

"Dance?" she asked.

"Dance" I agreed, and we hit the dance floor and danced like there was no tomorrow.

Logan and Kendall soon joined us, and we smiled at them. I looked at Maxxie, and mouthed to her 'be nice!'. She sighed but nodded, smiling at Logan.

"So how do you like the party?" Kendall asked. I smiled, and shrugged.

"We had bigger ones back in Texas" I teased. He chuckled.

* * *

FF

We were still dancing when the boys went to the stage.

"Okay, so these five lovely ladies are new here, but they have amazing voices, so we thought we'd ask them to sing for us" James suggested to everyone. The five of us looked at them, and then at each other.

"What could it hurt?" Charloette asked. I shrugged.

"It'll be nice to perform in front of people other than the mirror back at the room" Arya added her two cents. I looked at the other two. Erika looked absolutely terrified, and Max, I couldn't read.

"I say yeah. I mean what better way to get publicity then performing in front of everyone" Max finally added. I nudged Erika, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's do it" she voiced softly. I smiled, and we walked over to the boys, and took the mics they handed us.

Maxine and Erika grabbed guitars, and we grouped together.

"So what song?" Erika asked, slightly tuning the guitar. I bit my lip thinking.

"Fight like a girl?" Charloette suggested. I looked at the others, who nodded.

"Alright Fight like a girl it is" I said, then we turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, so here's a personal song and its called Fight Like A Girl" I said into the mic, then the girls started playing. Arya started us off.

_Little girl alone on the playground  
Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around  
Wishin' she was invisible to them_

She ran home cryin' why do they hate me?  
And mama wiped the tears and said  
"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful"

I smiled and we all joined in, Maxine singing with me and Erika with Charloette.

_So hold your head high  
Don't ever let 'em define the light in your eyes  
Love yourself, give 'em hell, you can take on this world  
You just stand and be strong and then fight like a girl_

I looked at Charloette and nodded. And she nodded back and started to sing.

_At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'  
Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'  
She was never gonna one of the boys, no_

She could've gave up on her ambition  
And spent the rest of her life just wishin'  
Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'

We all joined in again.

_Hold your head high  
Don't ever let 'em define the light in your eyes  
Love yourself, give 'em hell, you can take on this world  
You just stand and be strong and then fight like a girl_

I let Erika take the bridge and smiled as she sang her heart out.

_With style and grace  
Have faith and take names_

I then started to sing with my heart.

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder  
But money and power don't matter  
When the doctor said the disease spread_

She holds on tight to her husband and babies  
And says "this is just another test God gave me  
And I know just how to handle this"

The girls let me take the last chorus by myself but added harmonies to it.

_I'll hold my head high  
I'll never let this define the light in my eyes  
Love myself, give it hell, I'll take on this world  
Yes, I'll stand and be strong, no I'll never give up  
I will conquer with love, and I'll fight like a girl_

We finished and everyone was clapping. We bowed and we walked offstage. I smiled at my friends, and everyone.

"That was so cool!" Carlos came over to us. I laughed.

"Thanks Carlos" I voiced all of our thoughts.

We continued to party until late in the evening then we all went upstairs and changed and fell asleep.

* * *

FF

I woke up and looked at the date. My eyes immediately started tearing up.

I covered my head, but after a couple of minutes of trying to fall back asleep, gave up and got up. I took a shower and got dressed in sweats and a hoodie.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I leaned against the arm, and shut my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I looked at the bracelet I had yet to take off for anything, and that's when it happened. The flood gates opened and out came endless tears. I heard thunder and lightening and saw that it was storming, and couldn't help but smile a little.

"I hate thunderstorms!" Maxine shrieked as she came out of our bedroom. She was about to continue when she saw where and how I was. She then rushed over to me, and sat beside me.

"Ivy, whats wrong?" she asked, wrapping me in a hug. My silent sobs shook both of our bodies.

"Ari! Eri! Char!" Max yelled, and soon enough the three were with us. They saw me, and were at my sides in a heartbeat.

"Ava Ivy, whats up?" Ari

"Who the hell made her cry?" Char

"Aves, whats going on?" Erika.

I shook my head, and held out my wrist. I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Today's the day" my voice broke.

Maxine gasped. "You mean…" I nodded at her.

I pulled away from them, and wrapped my arms around myself. "Oh Ava" Ari said.

"Why don't you tell us about him? You never really told us anything." Erika said softly. I looked at them, and couldn't help but thank god for my amazing friends.

"It happened seven years ago. I knew he had it, but we didn't think he'd get full blown AIDS so fast. I mean Uncle Tom doesn't even have it yet, and he's lived with HIV longer then Ryan. I thank God everyday for blessing me clean. I don't want my parents to go through burying another child any time soon." I started.

Charloette rubbed my back, trying to calm my hiccups.

"When he found a lesion on his leg, I wish I could say that he was strong, and brave. But he wasn't. he was scared, and afraid. We told mom and dad, and they freaked out and took us to the hospital" I continued.

* * *

Flashback

"_Mom! Dad!" i cried. They came running and Ryan showed them his leg, and my mom's breathe caught. _

"_Adam, get the car" my mom demanded, and my dad followed her instructions. We ran out to the car, and got in. _

_My dad practically sped to the hospital, while I was hugging my brother for dear life. We went to the ER and my brother was seen right away. All the time my brother was coughing, and soon he held his hand to his mouth and coughed up blood. _

"_Ryan!" I screamed as I was ripped away from my brother. My dad picked me up, and held me to him. _

"_Ssshh baby girl. He'll be fine" he tried to comfort me. I was openly crying on my dad's shoulder. _

_Four hours later we were finally able to see him, and I was running to his room._

_I stopped at the door because I saw him in the bed, and he looked so pale, and weak. _

"_Ry-Ry" I whispered._

"_Come here dove" he said. I went to the bedside, and he lifted me up next to him. He cleared my tears, and kissed my forehead._

"_Don't cry dove. I'll be fine. Just watch, soon I'll be back and beating you in horse races again" he told me. I sniffled and nodded, and laid on his chest. _

_The rest of the time was spent him talking with me, and making me feel better._

* * *

End flashback

"He was wrong. He never recovered. A week later, he passed away. And I was there with him. He was talking to me, and then he started coughing. He wanted me to sing to him, so naturally I did. I sang 'No Day But Today' to him, and he died in the middle of the song." I ended, still sobbing.

"Ava…." Erika whispered.

I let myself be pulled into a hug, and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.


	9. I'll Stand By You 6

**Author's Note: I dont own BTR or 'I'll Stand By You' or the four girls who are OCs(: I own my plot, my OC, and the bottle of water i am currently drinking...:) Also, i know my other chapters were long, and really close, but it's monday, and i was lost. So I'm doing my homework, and everything so sorry. But I love your reviews, and ideas. THANK YOU SO MUCH! R & R PLZ**

**~Avalynn Ivy Venom~**

The day after my brother's anniversary I was strumming Maxine's guitar while sitting on a chair by the pool.

"Hey, how are you?" Erika asked, sitting next to me. I smiled at her, and shrugged.

"Better. I guess it was good to talk about it." I admitted. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, what are you writing now?" she asked, spotting my book. I gave a small smile.

"A new song. Dedicated to Ryan. It's called 'If I Die Young' and yeah" I told her. She smiled and took it from me, and read what I had.

The other girls came out and sat by me.

"So Ava, we decided to tell you something" Arya told me. Maxine gently took her guitar from me, and started to play it. Charloette opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Oh why you look so sad_  
_The tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Arya sang the next part.

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

All four girls sang the chorus together.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Erika started to sing, and I smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

_So if you're mad get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

Maxine sang the next verse softly.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_Cause even if you're wrong_

The girls started to sing together again.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into you darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Charloette, and Arya sang the bridge together.

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_  
_You feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into you darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Maxine sang the last part.

_Oh I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

I let a few tears fall down my cheek as I hugged them.

"Thank you girls, I don't know what I'd do without ya'll in my life" I told them.

We sat there and talked for a little bit until we saw the boys running out, laughing. They noticed us, and came over to us.

"Hey girls" Logan said. I gave them a soft smile, and waved.

Everyone started to talk, and I tried. I really did try, but I couldn't be happy. Although I did force myself to be happy, I knew Maxine saw right through it.

"Lets go back to the room. Maybe working on your song with help" Maxine whispered. I slightly nodded, and we stood up and walked away.

* * *

**Charloette's POV**

We all stopped talking as Maxine and Ava left. I sighed and shared a look with Erika, and Arya.

"Where are they going?" Kendall asked. I looked at him and bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him. We all could tell Kendall cared deeply for Avalynn.

Erika sighs, but nods to us two.

"Yesterday was a very hard day for Ava, and today still is. Yesterday was the seven year anniversary for her brother's death." She started.

The boys looked shocked.

"How did he die?" Kendall asked. Arya bit her lip from her spot next to James.

"HIV/AIDS. Her mom, dad, and uncle all have HIV, but her brother got full blown AIDS before any of them could even comprehend. Ava is lucky enough not to have contradicted it from her parents. Her brother and her were very close even though there was a six year age difference. She was there when he died. He died when she was singing the song that her dad wrote." Arya explained.

The boys' jaws had dropped.

"And she's had a hard time ever since. She gets tested every year just in case. She doesn't want her family to bury another child." I told them.

"Is there anything we can do to cheer her up?" James asked. I shrugged.

"Right now all she need is her friends, and family to understand what she's going through. Give her a couple of days, and she'll be back to her old self." I told them. They nodded, and we continued talking.

I then noticed Kendall not joining us.

_'What is going through that boy's head?'_ I thought to myself.


	10. Authors note!

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry! I really thought I'd be able to get a chapter out a day, but our teachers are piling on homework, and I just started chapter 7 like maybe an hour ago. I feel so bad! I had promised myself I wouldn't be a writer who put off her stories, but now this week is gonna be packed! I have church tomorrow, so I wont be on at all tomorrow. And a football game Thursday. I feel so bad! (AGAIN!) Friday I will work my butt off to produce some more chapters this weekend. Ah! I'm sorry! And I am using your ideas so don't worry(:  
****Well I better go. AH! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

**~Avalynn Ivy~**


	11. Insight! 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! (: ITS FRIDAY! ANd WE BEAT THE BLUFF! the final score was Ray 45 and Bluff 22:) We creamed them! Lol(: so happy. This is bascially just a filler, to kinda get an insight of not only Ava, but the other girls as well. A tad JamesxArya, CarlosxErika, and LoganxMaxine. I didnt put Charloette's POV in this chapter and i feel really bad, but since i put hers in the last chapter, it kinda made up for it..? Sorry(: I'm proud to say that I know where i'm gong on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be out tonight!**

**~Avalynn Ivy!~**

* * *

Erika's POV

I was reading my favorite book 'Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment' when Carlos came bounding over to me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes?" I asked, setting the book down.

"Can I ask you something Erika?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. I nodded, smiling.

"What does Ava like?" he wondered. My smile dropped just a tad. He must've seen it, because he quickly added "It's for Kendall. He wants to know how to cheer her up."

"Oh. Okay. Well the major thing is her family and friends are so important to her. She's been through so much, and she takes nothing for granted. But after that, is her photography" I told him. He nodded, thinking.

"Okay! Thanks Erika!" he cried, and got up. Before he left, he kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled as he left the pool area. I grabbed my book and continued reading, but was unable to concentrate.

* * *

Arya's POV

"Ari!" I heard James's voice call. I looked up from my laptop from where I was playing a game.

"Yeah James?" I asked, giving him a flirty smile. He gave me one back, and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

"So I was wondering about Ava…" he started. I gave him a confused look.

"Why?" I asked. He sat next to me and smiled again.

"Kendall-" I cut him off.

"Say no more" i then shut my laptop, and thought about my close friend.

"Hmm let's see. Ava is all about her photography, and dancing. When we lived in New York, she did a few dance classes, but decided she didn't want to continue because she knew she would get better with just practicing with us." I explained. He nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks so much! This will help Kendall hopefully" he said, getting up, and kissing my cheek, on the corner of my lip.

He left our apartment, and I went back to messing with my computer.

* * *

Maxine's POV

I was in the Palm Woods park, messing with my guitar and attempting to write a new song.

"Hey Maxine, how are you doing?" Logan asked, coming over and cautiously sitting next to me. I followed Ava's and the other girls advice and gave him a soft smile.

"Good, attempting to write a new song. You?" I asked, setting my guitar in it's case carefully.

"Well…I-Kendall, was wondering if you could help him out" he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How? And Why?" I asked, already knowing a probable answer.

"Uh…Like tell me about Ava, so I can tell him, because he wants to cheer her up." he explained. I smiled. 'Maybe these boys aren't so bad after all' I thought.

"Well, where should I start. Her life revolves around her family, her photography, her dancing, her singing, and her horses. But if you could pick one thing that would help her with anything, it'd be her being up on a horse. Ever since she moved to Texas, it's the one thing she can always count on" I explained to him. He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, that'll help Kendall a lot" he said, standing up. I smiled and nodded. He started to leave, but then turned around. "Um, do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" he stumbled out.

I looked at him in shock. He must have taken it the wrong way, because he backpedaled.

"Logan!" he stopped talking. "I'd love to go to the movies with you" I answered. He smiled.

"Pick you up at six?" he suggested. I smiled and nodded. He then left, and I sat there wondering 'what the hell just happened?'


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight? 8

**Author's Note: Okay first off I dont BTR becuz if i did, that'd be AWESOME!(: lol. Second of all i only own my OC, the plot and amazing blue jean shorts that i'm wearing and tank top. hehe. Anyway, well today i have a beach clean up for my school, and then i'm going to my mom's so idk if i'll be updating but i'm gonna try. THANKS YA'LL:)**

**~Avalynn Ivy!~ 3**

* * *

I read over several of my family's letters before hitting reply on my laptop. I had just started typing when someone knocked on my door.

"it's open!" I cried, since I figured it was one of the girls or boys. I looked up when I realized it was Kendall who had entered the apartment. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" I asked, turning off my laptop, figuring I could write back to my family later.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Just me and you? Tomorrow at like tenish?" he suggested. I smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love that Kendall." I told him.

"Great, see you tomorrow!" he said, walking back out. I laughed and shook my head, just as Maxine entered with Arya, Erika, and Charloette right behind her bickering.

"Ava! Help us!" the three shouted holding onto Maxine. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, standing up.

"Maxine is going to the movies tonight with Logan, and she has" Arya paused looking at her watch. "an hour to get ready!" she exclaimed. I froze then started to laugh.

I stopped once I realized the others weren't laughing. "You're being serious?" I asked, looking at Maxine. They nodded. I shot a look at Max. "I call clothes!" I shouted, already running to our room to find the perfect outfit.

"Ava! You're supposed to be on my side!" Max cried following me in. Arya went to her room to get everything they would need, as I dug through our closet and drawers.

I popped up from the pile of clothes I had started and looked at her.

"Maxine…..a couple of days ago, you were ranting about how you don't trust guys. Yet here you about to go on a date with a GUY….this is pretty big" I explained to her slowly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I get the point, just please make sure they don't go overboard. I'm going to movies with him, not getting married" she grumbled. I smiled at her, and proceeded with my search for the perfect outfit.

FF 30 mins

I had finally found the perfect outfit once Erika and Charloette had finished Maxine's hair. They had curled her medium length blonde dyed black hair in loose curls, and had clipped some bangs back.

"Here! Change, but don't mess up your hair" I ordered. She sighed, and took the outfit and went to our bathroom change.

When she came out, I couldn't help but smile.

"Awh! Our Maxxie is growing up!" I shrieked. She playfully growled at me. I wiggled my fingers at her, smiling.

"Now sit Max! And don't move!" Arya demanded. I sat on my bed, as Arya put make up on her.

When she was finished, we all took a step back, and I had grabbed my camera.

"smile!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the camera. She was in mid-thigh dark blue jean shorts, a striped short sleeve short, and her signature black converse. Her eyeliner was dark, and you could hardly tell that she had make up on.

Someone knocked on the door, and I smirked as I went to open it. I saw Logan, ready with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be nervous Logan. I can tell. She really likes you, just be careful" I whispered to him, just before Max came over. I waved to the them, and closed the door.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked, just as I realized Arya wasn't there.

"where's Ari?" I asked Erika and Charloette. They looked around and shrugged. Just then the girl being spoken of came out of their room, dressed in a skirt and tank top with flip flops. I looked at her.

"Where are you going Ari?" I asked, as she grabbed her phone and applied lip gloss.

"Out" she said, smiling at us. I watched her leave, and turned to the two remaining girls.

"What are we supposed to do?" Char asked. I smiled.

"Rent movies and have a movie night without the other two?" I suggested. Charloette claimed her spot on the couch, and I lounged on the other one, while Erika stood standing.

"Well…" she trailed off. I looked at her.

"You're leaving too?" I cried, astounded that the three of them had managed to snag their respective boys all on the same night.

She shrugged. "Carlos wanted to take me ice skating" she suggested. I sighed.

"Go! Have fun" I mumbled. She smiled, and hugged both of us, before racing out the door.

I looked at Charlie. "Then there was two" she laughed, and threw me the remote.

"At least we don't have to fight about what we're watching" she said. I laughed.

"The bright side" I added, before decided that we were gonna watch Hercules.

"You are such a little kid!" Charloette cried, giggling. I smiled, and threw my pillow at her.

"So are you, so shut up and watch the damn movie!" I shouted at her, before settling down and watching the movie.

FF

I woke up to someone sitting on my stomach.

"What?" I shouted, pissed that someone had woke me up.

"It's time to get up. Maxine's home" Char's voice sounded in my ear. I bolted up, and knocked her off.

"Dang, are you that interested in my 'date'?" Maxine asked, sitting next to me. I gave her a look, and she smiled.

"Yes!" Charloette and me shouted. She laughed.

"well we went to the movies, and that's it" she said, her smile dropping. I instantly knew something was wrong.

Charloette apparently noticed too, because she stood up, and left.

"Whats up Max?" I asked, folding my feet under.

She looked at me, and I could see the tears.

"I don't wanna fall in love Ava. I don't wanna get hurt. I keep telling myself I don't love him, but it isn't working" she confessed. I then heard footsteps running away from our apartment, and was on my feet and out the door in less then 10 seconds.

I saw a flash of black round the corner, and went after it.

Most teenagers would be scared to death or probably more smarter, but call it intuition. Right as I rounded the corner, I ran into the ease dropper.

"Logan?" I was shocked, but when I saw his eyes, I knew he must've heard something. I grabbed his arm and stopped him from running, and brought him against the wall to sit next to me.

"What did you hear Logan?" I asked. He looked at me.

"She doesn't like me. Why did she bother to go out with me? It would've been a lot easier to just tell me no, instead of going out tonight" he told me. I gave him a look, and hugged him.

"it's not that Logan, trust me. Just" I sighed, not really knowing where I was going with this. "Give her time Logie. Just give her time" I told him, before standing up and walking back to our apartment.

I saw Maxine sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I looked at her. "He heard that you don't love him. But that's all he heard, none of the rest" I explained. I could see tears start to leak from her eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed" she mumbled. I sighed and nodded. She left to our room, and I leaned against the couch.

I started to sing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' and then laughed out loud at the irony.


	13. Update

Hey guys! First off I am SO SORRY! ): I got home late from the beach clean up Saturday, and didn't have my computer with me at my mom's. And I ended up staying the night. Now this is where ya'll come in 'Well what about Sunday? Huh?' Well Sunday morning I woke at 4:30am to use the bathroom, and could barely walk straight. At 7:15 I got up again, ready to face the day…..too bad my body wasn't. I ended up getting sick the entire day. I barely moved from my bed except to move houses. So I didn't get anything done yesterday. So when my dad brings me my laptop today hopefully I'll finish chap. 9. Again so so so so sorry!

* * *

**_): And there is also (probably havent full decided yet) another contest.. Maybe, dont really know yet. But it'll be for Maximum Ride, or Chronicles of Narnia.. Havent decided, but ya'll can help!_**

**_OH! And there will be a NEW AND FINISHED story out soon. I actually wrote it out in class and got so bored, finished it. (: So hopefully it'll be out soon(: _**


	14. the cheering up of Ava 9

**Author's Note- Hey everyone! I wanna tell ya'll thank ya so much for being so PATIENT with me. (: That means so much. Its all the homework i've been given, and the fact i'm rarely home. Hehe. Anyway, hope ya'll read my update last chapter, so i can get some ideas, becuz yeah. **

**I dont own BTR, or the four other OCs that i'm using. Haha anyway! R & R please!**

**~Avalynn Ivy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, and realized I had fell asleep watching several Disney Classics. I mumbled some choice curse words then went to our room, and saw Maxine in the same clothes last night. I bit my lip at the sight of one of my closest best friends, my sister, and had second thought of going today.

"Go today Ava. Char-Char told me" Max told me in a quiet voice. I nodded, knowing, even if she was upset, she would be hell to argue with.

I grabbed an outfit, then went and showered. I quickly dried off, and got into my outfit. I walked to the dresser, and looked at my reflection, and the pictures on it. The one that stuck out was the one of me and the girls at the beach. It was taken after we had played in the water, and we were standing ankle deep and smiling. You could see the blur of the boys as they were about to tackle us. I smiled, and grabbed my earrings, and bracelet. I looked down at my Bermuda shorts, and tank top with a cut shirt over it, and decided to put on my high tops. I added eyeliner and lip gloss, before shoving my phone and small digital camera into a shoulder bag along with my make up, money, and ID.

A knock was heard, and I quickly scribbled a note to Maxine and the others, and went to answer the door. I smiled at Kendall, and then we walked out together.

"So where are we going today?" I asked, smiling.

"Surprise" he said, smirking. I pouted, and he chuckled.

"Come on, you're gonna love it" he told me, and I couldn't help but smile at him. We exited the Palm Woods soon after that, and got into a limo.

* * *

FF

I laughed as Kendall covered my eyes.

"Just a few more seconds Ava" he told me. I smiled when the musty smell hit my nose. "Okay, ready. 1,2,3!" he cried, moving his hands, and the smile on my face grew entirely. I looked around the barn and giggled when I saw a gray mare poke her head out of her stable door.

"I figured you already missed riding horses, so I thought this would be perfect" he told me. I smiled, and turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tightly before releasing me, and nodding to the horses.

"The owner said we could pick whichever one that fits us" he told me. I smiled at him, and walked down the hall of the stable.

A dappled gray stallion poked his head out of the stall, and whinnied. I paused and walked over to him. He let me pet his muzzle.

"I'm riding him" I told Kendall, looking at him, smiling. He smiled back at me, and I saw he had chosen the gray mare. I gently led the stallion, whose name I saw was Blitz, out of his stall, and hurriedly tacked him.

"Ready?" Kendall asked, as we finished up. I nodded, and we walked the horses out of the stable and to the beginning of a pasture. We opened the gate, and quickly mounted Blitz, and waited as Kendall mounted the mare.

We both started our horses forward, and they took off trotting.

* * *

FF

I was laughing at a story Kendall was telling, when it thundered, and it started pouring down rain.

We screamed, and shot out horses forward to a small grove of trees to use them as shelter. We dismounted them, and tied them to the tree and sat underneath one, so we wouldn't get wet.

"Well, this isn't going as well as I thought" Kendall said. I giggled, and leaned against him.

"No, this was sweet Kendall. Thank you" I told him, kissing his cheek. He smiled at me, and we sat there, talking and waiting out the storm.

An hour later we heard a truck, and we saw a trailer behind it. A tall man came got out of the truck along with a little girl.

"The owner" Kendall told me as the man and girl came over.

"Howdy, I'm guessing ya'll would like a ride back?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded. They quickly loaded the two horses up into the trailer, and we all quickly squeezed into the truck, and the man drove us back to the stable.

Kendall reached into his pocket to pay the man but he shook his head. "No, no son. There's no need. You helped us enough with getting those two horses out. We've barely had the time to do it now" he complied. I sighed.

"I insist though" Kendall argued. They bickered for a couple of minutes while I was trying hard not to laugh, before they came to the agreement that Kendall only paid half. I shook my head, and we ran back to the car.

"So, my other plans aren't gonna work, so what do you want to do?" he asked, starting the car up, and pulling away from the stable. I shrugged.

"Movie day slash night?" I suggested. He smiled, and nodded and we made our way to the Palm Woods.

When we got back, we went back to the boys' apartment, and decided on a couple of movies

* * *

FF

By the time we finished all the movies we wanted to watch, it was dark outside, and he walked me to our apartment.

"Thanks Kendall, I really needed this day." I told him, giving him a small smile.

"It was no problem. I don't like seeing any of my friends sad" he told me. I got to my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks…again. But I better make sure my friends haven't killed anyone" I told him. He chuckled, while I giggled. He waved and walked back down the hall. I smiled and unlocked the door, and walked in.

And froze.


	15. author's note Plese

Hey readers(: It's Ava!

1st order of business- yes i kno several people tell me all the time 'its okay, and dont worry' & 'school comes first' and yada yada yada, but i just wanted to let ya'll know, that I REALLYYYY am sorry for not updating and leavin ya'll hangin', but it's been a very slow week/weekend.

But i feel like i wanna update ya'll, so I am(: Friday night-i went to a hockey game (lol. ironic right?) and ice skated, but that's getting ahead of myself. Well there was this really cute guy (like AMAZINGLY CUTE) and several of his friends (four-ish) there. Now me being me, i'm a naturally talkative person (like i cant stand in line for like EVER not talking to anyone) so i started a conversation with all of them, and couldnt help but smile the entire time i was talking to them (him). So we get out on the ice, and at first i was kinda distant, but then we started talking (only cuz at first i couldnt skate at all) and he was kinda flirting with me, so yeah. SO Friday comes and goes, and its saturday, yet another hockey game... But sadly he wasnt gonna be there cuz he had to work, but his friends were, and they eneded up helping me with my dang skate cuz it was bein mean

So we had maybe 5 minutes left on the ice, and his friend (using last names) Nolan comes over, and hands me the phone, and i'm like 'WTH' and then i see his last name on the phone and smile. so he ended up calling Nolan and wanting him to get my number *insert girly squeal* but Nolan's all like get it yourself, which is how the phone ended up with me. So there i am, standing in the middle of the ice rink, with Nolan's phone giving the cutie my number(: SO that was my saturday. We ended up talking till sunday morning.

Then Sunday came! ANd we were all bored, so we decided 'Lets go to the mall' so i ended up meeting up with them at the mall, but hten he was being kinda a jerk, and i asked him why, and he told me he was having a bad day . So i dont know what to do.

SO that was my weekend(:

2nd order of business- I really need to know what story ya'll would rather have me write from my previous author's note. SO PLEASE!


	16. When I Die Young 10

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I think i finally got my mojo back. Sad thing is I'm gonna be getting ready for Homecoming all day tomorrow and at rehearsals, so i wont be updating htis weekend, because of homecoming, and a party for my dad's friends. **

**I think another thing was, was becuz i wasnt getting any 'roles' for any of the other contests i was entering, so i was like bummer): but then i was like whateve! I gotz my owns story to work on. **

**I LOVE HALLOWEEN!(: 3 **

**Anyway thanks to midnight knightress for helping with a lot of stuff. (:**

**And i dont own BTR, CHarloette, Erika, Arya, or Maxine Or THe little Vampire which is the coolest movie i have from my 'childhood' i LOVE IT!****. Only my plot, my Oc and my dress that i'm wearing to homecoming!**

**If anyone could make me a Rudolph oneshot, i'd be oh so happy! Rollo Weeks is so cute as a vamp(: (and a thief lord. lol)**

* * *

The entire kitchen was covered with batter.

"What happened?" I shrieked, setting my keys and phone on the table with my bag, and running to the kitchen.

"We were gonna try to make you cookies…but it didn't work out" Erika told me. I looked at the kitchen.

"Really? I didn't know that" I told her, sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic!" Arya cried. I rolled my eyes at my best friends.

"Chill Ari" I told her, and looked around the kitchen.

"So…" I trailed. "Did the cookies come out?" I asked, smiling. They looked at me, then tackled me, which resulted us being thrown to the floor, and me getting covered with batter. We all laughed, and soon they got off of me.

"So tell us about your day with Kendall" Ari told me. I smiled, and shook my head.

"We just went out riding, and watched movies since it started raining" I told them. They rolled their eyes.

"Sure sure. Anyway, guess what?" Arya cried out of happiness. I looked at her while grabbing a cookie, and sitting on the couch.

"James asked me out!" she shrieked. I looked at her.

"Haven't ya'll gone out already?" Erika asked, sitting next to me. Charloette joined us as we looked at Arya.

She rolled her eyes at us.

"Like he asked me to be his girlfriend!" she exclaimed at us.

My mouth formed an 'o'.

"Congrats" a voice said. We turned and saw Max. My heart went out to her.

"Oh Maxxie" Arya said. She shook her head. I hugged my Maxxie, and smiled at Ari.

"Come on, let's clean up." I told them. They all nodded, and we got to it.

* * *

FF

I looked out at the stage and sighed.

"Wish it was us performing?" Maxine said, coming up behind me. I nodded.

"Yeah, you know even though everything that's happened, but music seems like its our only release." I told her. She smiled, and nodded.

Just as we walked over to Erika, Charloette, and Arya, the boys came running over to us.

"Quick! We need your help!" Kendall exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did ya'll do now?" Erika asked.

"Nothing bad. But our opening act canceled! And Gustavo is pissed!" Carlos told us. We looked at them.

"And we kinda told Gustavo you would do it" James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You did what?" we all screamed at them.

They all flinched back. I guess the five of us screaming at them was creepy.

"Why did ya'll do that? For one none of us are ready. Secondly, we've never done a concert!" Charloette cried.

"And we are so not ready to go onstage in these outfits!" Arya added. I gave her a look, but she shrugged.

"You look good in everything babe" James told her. I pinched his arm, and he gave a cry of pain.

"You did the song at the party. You'd just have to do a couple of songs" Logan told us. I looked at him, then at my girls.

Arya's lips curved into a smirk, giving me a 'What The Heck' look.

Erika and Charloette shared a look, then nodded at me. I then turned to Maxine.

She looked at the crowd, then the boys, then to the girls, then finally to me. I smiled at her.

"You know the answer already Ivy" she told me. I smirked, and nodded to the boys.

"Fine, but you owe us" I told them. They smiled, and hugged us. I saw Logan steer clear of Maxine, and rolled my eyes at them.

"Ya'll go on in five minutes" some stagehand told us. We nodded.

The boys said thank you again, and then went to go find Gustavo. I looked to the girls, and smiled.

"3 songs?" I suggested. They thought about it, and nodded.

Maxine smiled at me, with her evil 'I have a plan' grin, and that alone freaked me out. Trust me. You do NOT wanna be on that smile's side. Believe me, we've gotten into A LOT of trouble because of that grin.

"I say we do 'Ultimate You' for Arya and her new bou!" Charloette suggested. I laughed at Arya's face. I nodded.

"Definitely. What else?" I asked.

We finally decided on the other two, and warmed up our vocals.

When it was ready, we ran onto the stage, excited and pumped.

"Hey everyone! We're 'Chaotic Havoc' and we're gonna be opening for Big Time Rush tonight. So here's 'Ultimate You' and this was written by our very own Ari!" I spoke to the crowd.

'Hmm, maybe this is why my parents always said I'd be good with crowds' I thought, as they cheered.

"With help from Ava, duh" Arya added. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the other three.

I smiled when Maxine grabbed the bass, and Erika the guitar. Maxine started the bass on the song, and I smiled at the tempo. Charloette sat behind the drum set, and started the beat. Arya had the other mic and we stood next to each other.

I opened my mouth, and started to sing.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you_

The girls joined me on the chorus and me and Arya danced around the stage, holding our hands out for the fans to touch. 

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

I smiled and Arya started to sing. I saw James smile as Arya danced. '_Yeah you better realize your girlfriend is a kick ass singer and dancer' _I thought. 

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

I pointed to a random fan and sang my heart out. We all continued to sing. Maxxie does an AWESOME guitar solo here]

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

[

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

Maxine took the last part, and we couldn't but smile.

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

"Okay, this next song is called 'I'm only me when I'm with you' and Maxine and I literally wrote this song a couple of days ago after going through a tough time, but then having someone amazing pick us back up. So I hope you enjoy it" I spoke into the mic. I nodded to my friends and they started, Arya trading with Maxine during my talk.

"We hope those two guys know how lucky we are to have them in our life" Max added.

I started to sing and I saw Kendall and Logan come out and watch us.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing_  
Everything I need is right here by my side.

_And I don't know everything about you  
but I don't wanna live without you_

Max joined me in the chorus with the girls singing back up.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

I nodded to Maxine and smiled when I saw her singing to Logan.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

I smiled when I saw Maxine singing with her whole heart.

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

Max and me sang the chorus again, dancing around and messing with our friends. 

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do and  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

I softened my voice as I sang the next part.

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

Max and I basically scream-sang the chorus, smiling wide, and bright.

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well I'm only me when I'm with you

Max finished off the song.

With you  
Oh oh oh, yeah

We finished and high-fived, and hugged tightly.

Max then ran off stage, and came back with her guitar, taking the mic from me.

"And now for our final song, our very own Avalynn Ivy is gonna sing a very special. This song means a lot to her" Max said before putting the mic back onto the stand, and having a stage hand bring a stool out so I could on it.

I glared at Max, but took the guitar and sat down nonetheless.

I licked my lips, and cleared my throat quickly.

"Um like Max said, this song is very special to me. Its dedicated not only to my brother, but to my family. My brother, um, my brother isn't with me anymore. We lost him to AIDS seven years ago, but it still hurts like it was yesterday. This song is called 'When I Die Young' and I hope you like it" I spoke to the mic.

I started to strum the guitar, and Maxine and Erika started a soft tune. Charloette came in with a soft beat as well.

_if i die young burry me in satin  
lay me down on a bed of roses  
sink me in the river at dawn  
send me away with the words of a love song  
ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I looked to the crowd, and smiled. 

lord make me a rainbow i'll shine down on my mother  
she knows i'm safe with you and she stands under my colors  
oh and life aint always what you think it ought to be  
no it aint even grey but she burries her baby  
the sharp knife of a short life  
well i've had just enough time

I felt tears to prickle my eyes. 

if i die young burry me satin  
lay me down on a bed of roses  
sink me in the river at dawn  
send me away with the words of a love song  
the sharp knife of a short life  
well, i have just enough time

and i'll be wearing white  
when i come into your kingdom  
i'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
well i've never known the lovin of man  
but it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand  
there's a boy here in town  
who says he'll love me forever  
who would have thought forever could be severed  
by a sharp knife of a short life  
well i've had just enough time

Maxine, Charloette, and Erika stopped their playing, and the acoustic guitars were only heard. 

so put on your best boys, and i'll wear my pearls  
what i never did is done  
a penny for my thoughts oh no i'll sell em for a dollar  
theyre worth so much more after i'm a gonner  
and maybe then you'll hear the words that i've been singin'  
its funny when your dead how people start listenin'

My friends picked their beat back up, and Maxine and Erika came and stood by my sides, adding soft harmonies to it. 

if i die young burry me in satin  
lay me down on a bed of roses  
sink me in the river at dawn  
send me away with the words of a love song  
ooh ooh the ballad of a dove  
go with peace and love  
gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket  
save em for a time when your really gonna need em.  
oh the sharp knife of a short life  
well i've had just enough time  
so put on your best boys, and i'll wear my pearls

I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face when the crowd cheered louder than they had today. I laughed slightly, and felt Maxine, Erika, Arya and Charloette wrap their arms around me.

"And now for what you all been waiting for. The teen boy sensation. Big Time Rush!" we all introduced, after I handed Maxine her guitar back. The boys came out and Kendall hugged me tightly.

I saw Logan and Maxine shared a look, and nod. _'It's progress'_ I thought.

"Again that was 'Chaotic Havoc'! Give it up for them once more!" Carlos said. we smiled and ran offstage.

"Amazing!" Arya and Charloette exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

'_We're finally getting somewhere'_ I thought as we went and watched the boys perform.


	17. First Recording Session! 11

**_Authors note: Hey everyone! How is it? I'm sorry about everything but alot of junk has been going on and my mom was in the hospital and still is, so yeah. But I'm glad to say that Midnight Knightress (i think thats how it spelled) took on the challenge and actually wrote this chapter. I 3ed it the way it was so I didnt change it, so this chapter is dedicated to her, and this is her own words with our characters. SO thank you so muchh my friend! I owe you. _**

**_So read and review! _**

**_AND I NEED OCs FOR MY MIGHTY DUCKS STORT! PLEASEEE_**

**_I dont own Smile or Uncle Kracker, or this chapter!_**

* * *

Ava's POV

It's been a week since our performance, and things could not be better. After that Gustavo, Big Time Rushes producer, had asked us if we wanted record a duet with the guys and if all goes well possibly get signed. But not to get ahead of myself, we haven't gotten signed and won't unless this guy Griffin says were are good enough. So back to the duet; Erika., Charlotte, Arya, and myself are super psyched. Max though isn't as enthusiastic. I mean she really wants to do this and sing but it's the whole doing it with the guys, though she has gotten better, she still doesn't like hanging around them and things between her and Logan are just awkward. It's like after that fateful day where it seemed that Logan and Max would be okay they just went down hill.

So enough of that depressing thoughts, today we are finding the nine of us actually recording this awesome song that Gustavo wrote.

"Okay Dogs and dog-ettes let's hear it."

**He then started up the music which was soon followed by the four boys of big time rush singing.**

_[Kendall]: You're better then the best_

_[James]: I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_[Carlos]: Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right_

_[Logan]: Completely unaware Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_[BTR-All]: Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's okAnd the moments where my good times start to fade_

**At this point Arya, Erika, Charlotte, Maxine and I join in with the chorus.**

_[All]: You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

**Here though is where the guys stop singing and it is just us girls singing. For the time being that is.**

_[Erika]: You make me dance like a fool_

_[Arya]: Forget how to breathe_

_[Me]: Shine like gold_

_[Charlotte]: buzz like a bee_

_[Max]: Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile (boy you make me smile)_

**At this point it got a little complicated for us, but after Gustavo drilling it into our heads I must say, it was flawless.**

_**[Kendall]: Even when you're gone Somehow you come along**_

_[Me]: Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

_[Kendall and Me]: And just like that You steal away the rain and just like that_

_[James, Carlos,]: You make me smile like the sun_

_[Erika]: Fall out of bed_

_[Arya]: sing like a bird_

_[James, Carlos, Erika, Arya]: Dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_[Logan]: You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_[Max]: Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_[Logan and Max]: Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_[All]: Ohh you make me smile_

_[All-BTR (except Logan)]: Don't know how I lived without you_

_[Logan joins, All-BTR]: Cause every time that I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes (inside your eyes/All-CH)_

_[All-BTR]: You make me smile_

_[Kendall]: You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_[Carlos]: Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_[James]: Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_[All-CH]: You make me smile like the sun_

_[Charlotte]: Fall out of bed_

_sing like bird_

_[Arya]: Dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record_

_[Me]: Crazy on a Sunday night_

_[Max]: You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_[Erika]: Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_[Me]: Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_[All-BTR]: Ohh you make me smile_

_[All-CH]: Boy you make me smile_

_[All-BTR]: Ohh you make me smile_

_[All-CH]: Boy you make me smile_

_[All]: Ohh you make me smile_

And there it is. Our first ever recording. And man it was fun. And a funny thing, when we were recording the 'couple' part, well we all stood next to our 'partner.' As in Erika stood by Carlos, Arya by James, and me by Kendall. Max and Charlotte though were standing together as far away from Logan without looking too suspicious. Well Charlotte for obvious reasons. You know I feel bad for poor Charlotte, I mean here we are practically all paired off (even if it is unofficial but I can definitely see chemistry between everyone) and Charlotte is by her lonesome. Hmmm after I get Max with Logan, Charlotte is next.


End file.
